deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs. Voldemort
Ganondorf vs. Voldemort is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda'' series and Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Ganondorf vs. Voldemort-0.png|'GalacticAttorney''' Ganondorf_vs._Voldemort_Remastered.png|'GalacticAttorney (Remastered)' Description The Legend of Zelda vs Harry Potter! The two iconic dark lords go head to head! Who will triumph: Hyrule's Great King of Evil or the Heir of Slytherin? Intro Wiz: To every light that exists in the world, there is an inescapable darkness that will stop at nothing to extinguish that light. These two beings are the personifications of that darkness; the personifications of evil. Boomstick: Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves... Wiz: ...And Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ganondorf Wiz: Millennium ago in the land of Hyrule, the three deities known as Nayru, Din, and Farore came together and created the Triforce, a magical item that was split into three parts, one piece for each deity. Boomstick: Farore's piece was the Triforce of Courage, which would eventually be bestowed upon the recurring spirit of the Hero of Time, Link. Wiz: The Triforce of Wisdom became Nayru's piece, and this one would find its way into the spirit of Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. Boomstick: But the best one of them all, the Triforce of Power, was Din's piece, and it eventually found itself in the hands of one of the most fearsome villains in fictional history: Ganondorf. Wiz: Ganondorf is the only male descendant of the Gerudo species in hundreds of years, and as he grew up he turned to a life of thievery. He eventually attained an insatiable hunger for power and control over the land of Hyrule, as he came to believe that only he was worthy of the throne. Boomstick: However, in order to do this, Ganondorf needed obtain the Triforce. See, the Hyrulean royal family was already in power and Princess Zelda was set to become the next occupant of the throne, so Ganondorf needed to collect all three pieces of the Triforce to wish the kingdom into his hands. Wiz: So Ganondorf waited until he was able to sneak through the Door of Time after Link had opened it to retrieve the Master Sword. The Triforce was within, but as soon as he touched it, it separated into the three parts. Why, you ask? Boomstick: To wield the entire Triforce requires the wielder to have an equal balance of all the aspects of the Triforce: courage, wisdom, and power. Since Ganondorf didn't have an equal balance of all three, the Triforce refused to allow him to control it. Wiz: Instead, the part of the Triforce accommodated to what he valued most was what he was left with: the Triforce of Power. Obviously enough, the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom went to Link and Zelda, respectively. Boomstick: Since Ganondorf is the wielder of the Triforce of Power, he packs a serious punch in combat. His attacks are some of the strongest in the entire Nintendo universe, all thanks to a tiny gold triangle on the back of his hand. I envy him. ''' Wiz: Not only has the Triforce of Power granted Ganondorf immense power, it's also given him insane durability. He's been killed countless times in the Zelda timelines, and he always comes back next time for another go at the kingdom. '''Boomstick: But wait, there's more! During the opening scenes of Twilight Princess, we watch the Ancient Sages attempt to execute him by stabbing him through the chest with the Warlock Blade as punishment for his crimes against the kingdom. And he SURVIVED, ESCAPED HIS BONDS, AND KILLED ONE OF THE ANCIENT SAGES WITH HIS BARE HANDS. Wiz: Well, it's unknown if the Triforce of Power was solely responsible for keeping him alive. It was likely a combination of the Triforce of Power and the power the anguish and sorrow of the Twili people in the Twili Realm. Boomstick: Still, this is a direct fault of the gods of Hyrule! What the hell!? Next time maybe put your artifact of extreme power somewhere safer than a cave that can be opened by a little fairy kid! Wiz: LINK ISN'T A FAIRY! Boomstick: WhatEVER! Anyway, with his power, Ganondorf has eventually shown a mastery of evil magic, harnessing it through physical attacks, possession, flight, and even blasts of dark energy! He can even blast dark lightning bolts from his hands! Wiz: While Ganondorf isn't afraid to fight with ranged attacks, his personal preference of combat is close quarters. He is insanely strong and wields a multitude of techniques that can devastate opponents. Boomstick: Like his Warlock Punch, a single, massive strike engulfed in purple flames. This attack is one of Ganondorf's most powerful attacks, and although it's slow to start, he is invincible during the wind-up. Wiz: Wizard's Foot is a kick that carries Ganondorf forward, with his foot now engulfed in purple flames. It's fairly slow, but it can deal decent damage and can catch foes by surprise. Another technique he can use is the Gerudo Dragon, a forward dash that ends with a powerful uppercut. Boomstick: And then there's his Flame Choke, where he dashes forward to grab a foe by the head. He then raises them up and, in a blast of - you guessed it - purple flames, he slams them violently to the ground. He can perform a similar technique in the air called Dark Dive, except instead of slamming them to the ground, he... makes them explode. Wiz: But even those powerful techniques aren't the limit of Ganondorf's arsenal. He wields the Swords of Despair, massive dual-edged swords infused with dark power, as well as the Warlock Blade, a large glowing sword that used to belong to the Ancient Sages. In fact, this exact sword was what the Ancient Sages used to attempt to execute Ganondorf, and now he fights with it. Why?... Boomstick: Because only the most badass people fight with a weapon that was used to try to KILL THEM. Wiz: Ganondorf's power comes at a definite cost, though. He lacks in speed and is a fairly heavy person, making him not very mobile around the battlefield on foot. Boomstick: Gee, if only he could fly or something. OH, WAIT... Wiz: But Ganondorf's abilities don't even stop there. He has the ability to create a shadow clone of himself called Phantom Ganon, which can fight alongside him. Boomstick: But none of those powers stack up to his most fearsome ability: he can transform into a massive boar monster called Ganon. I guess that makes him the King of Porkness. Wiz: No, Boomstick, it's the King of Darkness. Boomstick: *not listening* HYRULE WILL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHTY BACON POWERS! Wiz: Ugh... Boomstick: What? Wiz: ...Ganondorf's personality reflect on who he is as a character. He is the embodiment of evil, greed, and malice. He will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants. Boomstick: He doesn't just think he's better than Link and the other Zelda characters, he straight-up BELIEVES it. He pulls no punches on the battlefield, toying with his opponents and bending their minds while letting his fists do a good amount of talking for him. Wiz: When Ganondorf fights, he doesn't hold anything back. He won't just slap you across the face, he will throw you around like a TOY, stomp on your spirit and utterly crush you. Because if you fear him, he has already won. Boomstick: Few fictional characters can step up to the powerful tyrant that is Ganondorf. Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf, the Demon King. Don't take that title lightly. Voldemort Wiz: On the thirty-first of December in the year of 1926, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was born to the wealthy muggle Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. and the witch Merope Gaunt. However, this birth was not celebrated for long. Boomstick: Y'see, while you might have gotten gender-themed balloons and adoring stares from your relatives, poor Tom was given up for orphanage as soon as he popped out, as his father wanted nothing to do with him and his mom died after giving birth to him. Wiz: He spent most of his early life living at Wool's Orphanage, a run-down yet well-kept home for parent-less children, located in London, England. But even when he was very young, Tom was obviously something special. Boomstick: Even at just the tender young age of eleven, little Tom was able to move objects around without touching them, communicate with animals, and cause another person to experience fits of pain. Wiz: It was these powers that drew the attention of Albus Dumbledore, who visited the orphanage and offered Tom the opportunity to become a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom hastily accepted, longing to be unique from others. He was only twelve at the time. When he joined, he was sorted into the Slytherin house. Boomstick: Eventually, Tom made a name for himself at Hogwarts, but soon found himself at odds with Dumbledore, since the headmaster felt that Tom's abuse of his powers should be closely monitored during his time at Hogwarts. Tom disagreed, leading to a hatred between the two. Wiz: During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Tom became obsessed with his heritage and eventually discovered that he was related to Slytherin through his mother's family. Deciding that this entitled him to a higher power, after graduating from Hogwarts he took on a new name to dispose of the memory of his Muggle father... Boomstick: ...Lord Voldemort. Wiz: We all know how the rest of the story goes: Voldemort heard of the Prophecy that predicted his downfall and he set out to kill the one foretold in it: Harry Potter. However, when he used the killing curse on Harry, Harry's mother leapt in the way of the spell and, with the power of love magic, rebounded the spell back at Voldemort, vaporizing his body. Boomstick: Luckily for Voldy, he had multiple horcruxes in place, which were fragments within a portion of a dark wizard's soul could be kept so as to anchor them to Earth if their body were to die, essentially granting the bearer immortality. Wiz: So he bid his time and waited for his power to grow back before striking again. However, as horcruxes basically grant immortality unless they are destroyed, Voldemort is not going to have any horcruxes in place for this battle. Boomstick: As a master wizard, Voldemort is experienced in multiple forms of magic, such as charms, spells, curses, and potions. But he's more experienced in the Dark Arts, a forbidden way of wizardry that is dangerously powerful. Wiz: The Dark Arts can be divided into three divisions: jinxes, hexes, and curses. Jinxes are minor inconveniences to a target, such as things attacking the target or simply shoving them back with magic. Hexes are slightly more powerful than jinxes, and can cause physical damage to the target's body. Boomstick: And then there's curses, Lord Thingy's favorite kind of Dark Art! The most prominent curses would be the Unforgivable Curses: the Cruciatus curse, which causes excruciating pain, the Imperius curse, which places the target under the user's control -''' Wiz: *interrupting* - Although it can be shrugged off by individuals strong of will - '''Boomstick: - and finally, the killing curse: Abra Kadabra! Wiz: Boomstick, we've been over this. The curse is called AVADA KEDAVRA. Boomstick: Ah! Wiz is trying to use the killing curse on me! Self-defense! Self-defense! (sounds of a scuffle, followed by a connection interruption) Boomstick: I, er, apologize for that. Let's move on. Wiz: *sounding angry* Avada Kedavra, as we've said previously on the show, is a bolt of magic energy that, upon contact with a target, instantly causes death. Nobody is exactly sure how, but it simply causes whatever is struck by it to fall over and die. Boomstick: Handy for all your ex-wife repelling needs! Trust me, I know. Voldy is also a master of a self-created flight spell, and is adept at apparitions, which is the magic equivalent of teleporting. Wiz: Voldemort's power is enhanced even further by the wand he wields: the Elder Wand. This wand is one of the three Deathly Hallows and, although it enhances the power of regular spells, it does not allow the user to perform the spells better. Boomstick: So it's not the wand doing all the work, but the wielder too! Wiz: Voldemort is cold and unfeeling. He is ruthless in battle and will allow nothing to stand in his way of his end objective, making whatever lies, betrayals, and sacrifices he feels necessary. Boomstick: Voldemort is quite possibly the most powerful and frightening dark wizard of all time. Even if he does look like a snake. Voldemort: There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: North of Hyrule Castle Town It was an ominous time in the Hyrule kingdom. Ganondorf was at it again, having stormed Hyrule Castle and taken it over. The land was shrouded in darkness, waiting for Link, the Hero of Time, to arrive and rescue the kingdom. Outside of Ganon's Castle, a spot of air in front of the castle bridge began to warp and spark. Out of nowhere, two figures appeared. One was a small man, who stepped forward cautiously. The other man, however, showed no such precautions. He stood tall in his dark robe, his skin milky white. Voldemort: Hm. Now, where is this, I wonder? His smaller companion turned to look at him questioningly. ???: My Lord, ''where is this? ''Voldemort: Pettigrew, you fool, I was just asking that question! Pay attention! Peter Pettigrew gulped nervously. Pettigrew: Y-yes, My Lord. My apologies. Voldemort and Pettigrew turned their attention to the large castle before them. Voldemort: The power I sensed... It must be here. Come, Pettigrew. We must investigate. Voldemort fearlessly began to cross the bridge into the castle. Pettigrew followed. Once they were inside, they looked around for any signs of life. Finding none, Pettigrew reported to his master. Pettigrew: My Lord, I can't seem to find any signs of life here. Voldemort stroked his chin. Voldemort: I see none either, although... Pettigrew: Although what, my Lord? Before Voldemort could reply, the sound of a pipe organ began to resonate from the higher levels of the castle. Voldemort began towards the stairs. Voldemort: I knew I felt a presence here. Let's go, Pettigrew. The source of the power I sensed must be here somewhere. With that, be began up the stairs. Pettigrew hastily followed. He didn't like this place one little bit. After a long, winding staircase, they arrived at the top of the castle. Voldemort's ears rung with the sound of pipe organ, and he turned his head to look at where the music was coming from. Pettigrew cowered in fear behind him. On the roof was a large, burly man dressed in a black cloak playing a pipe organ. As if the man had felt their arrival, he finished his tune on the organ and stood slowly. He then turned to face them. ???: Huh? The man seemed confused to see them there. He slowly descended the set of stairs that led up to his pipe organ, his gaze foxed intently on Voldemort and Pettigrew. ???: Well, this is a surprise. Forgive my manners, for I was expecting someone else. Who might you be? Voldemort was offended. How could this fool not know who he was? He was the great Lord Voldemort! Tempering his aggression, Voldemort replied. Voldemort: Do you not know this face? This is the face of a mighty dark wizard, fool! All wizards cower at the mere mention of my name! Pettigrew: M-my Lord, I would advise reconsidering your -'' ''Voldemort: SILENCE, PETTIGREW! Do you truly not know who I am, you bumbling imbecile? I am the Dark Lord, Voldemort! Cower before me! The figure before them looked slightly surprised, but then his arms crossed and he laughed heartily, as if he thought Voldemort was nothing more than a big joke. ???: You've got quite a big head. You might be well-versed where you hail from, but there's only one dark lord in this kingdom of Hyrule, and that would be me: Ganondorf. Voldemort seemed shocked. He couldn't comprehend there being another dark lord. He drew the Elder Wand and pointed it at Ganondorf. Voldemort: There's only room for one dark lord in this plane of existence, pretender! Begone with you! Pettigrew: Master, I really think you shouldn't -'' Fed up with Peter's cowardice, Voldemort whirled at him and pointed the Elder Wand at him. ''Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA! A blast of magic hit Peter square in the chest, and he fell over to the floor, stone cold dead. Voldemort then turned to look at Ganondorf, who was still crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. Voldemort: Now you see just a shred of my power! I advise you to kneel before me before you meet a similar fate! Ganondorf didn't respond for a moment. Then he threw his head back and laughed. He grinned at Voldemort and pounded his fist into his hand, dark energy pulsing from his hands. Ganondorf: I'll do no such thing. Instead, I believe a duel is in order. Who is the true dark lord? Voldemort held his wand and assumed a dueling position. Voldemort: It shall be me! Ganondorf cracked his knuckles and smirked at Voldemort, ready to throw down. Ganondorf: Let us find out. FIGHT! Voldemort stuck his wand out and shouted for the Killing Curse again. Ganondorf dodged to the side, the green bolt of magic missing him and trailing off. Ganondorf rushed at Voldemort, who pointed his wand again. Voldemort: Flipendo! Ganondorf went flying back several feet as a result of the Knockback jinx, landing on his rear. He got back up quickly and blasted a few shots of evil energy at Voldemort. Voldemort: Protego! The blasts reflected off of Protego. A few of them flew back towards Ganondorf, who swatted them away with his bare hands. Voldemort aimed the Elder Wand again. Voldemort: Sectumsempra! Ganondorf cried out in pain as his chest was suddenly slashed by invisible blades, warm blood dripping from the gashes. Furious, Ganondorf vanished in a warp of dark energy. He then reappeared behind Voldemort. Ganondorf: Only a coward hides behind spells. Voldemort whirled around to face Ganondorf, who blasted forward with his foot outstretched. Wizard's Foot slammed into Voldemort's chest. The wizard fell over, winded. Ganondorf then leapt up over him and tried to stomp on his face, but Voldy performed a disapparation and warped away. Ganondorf's feet slammed into the floor, hitting only the granite roof of the castle which cracked under the immense force. Voldemort reappeared in front of Ganondorf. Voldemort: I'll teach you to mock the dark arts! Cruciatus! Ganondorf grunted in surprise as he fell to his knees, excruciating pain rushing through his body. Focusing on fighting through the pain, he called on the Triforce of Power and he found himself able to tolerate the agony. He slowly stood and chuckled. Voldemort looked shocked. Voldemort: W-what!? You should be writhing about on the floor in torturous pain! What are you!? Ganondorf rushed forward. Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf, the Gerudo King! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Triforce of Power! Voldemort rose up in the air with an unsupported flight spell in an attempt to escape Ganondorf, but the king of thieves rose up as well. Then he dashed forward in midair, grabbed Voldemort by the throat, and flew down, executing a Flame Choke. Ganondorf's immense strength crashed Voldemort through the floor. The two drove through multiple levels of the castle before Ganondorf's attack finally dug through into the ground floor. Ganondorf slammed Voldemort into the ground of the castle. Ganondorf stood. Voldemort didn't. The King of Evil laughed, thinking he had won easily. He began to make his way back up the stairs to wait for Link to arrive. Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!!! Ganondorf whirled around in surprise when he heard Voldemort shout the Killing Curse. Too slow to dodge, all he could do was hold up his left hand in defense as the beam of magic struck him. He grunted and cried out, feeling the magic force attempting to shut his body down. Calling on the Triforce of Power yet again, the legendary artifact began to glow on the back of his hand as he resisted the curse. The Triforce of Power glowed brighter and brighter, giving off a loud ring. Then, in a moment of amazing power, he flung his hand off to the side, flinging the magic bolt off to the side. Voldemort took a step back. Fear was brimming in his eyes, along with disbelief. Voldemort: N... No! That's not possible! Nobody can deflect the killing curse! NOBODY! Ganondorf grinned maliciously at the fear he saw swirl in Voldemort's expression. Ganondorf: It is really impossible? Prepare yourself, you cowardly imbecile. I'm going to obliterate you for your disgracefulness to the way of evil! Ganondorf clouded himself in a dark mist, and it formed Phantom Ganon next to him. They rushed towards Voldemort, who was still reeling from the shock of having his most powerful spell deflected by a living being. Phantom Ganon appeared behind him as Ganondorf charged from the front. Mirroring each other's movements, they launched Voldemort into the air with their Gerudo Dragon attacks. They leapt up with him and delivered dual arcing punches, smashing Voldemort to the ground. They landed as Voldemort bounced off the ground, and they brought their fists back, purple flames surrounding their hands. With a shout of effort, the two Ganondorfs slammed their fists into Voldemort, the force of the double Warlock Punch sending him flying into the wall of the castle. He smashed through it and went flying into the outside of the castle grounds, rolling over the tall, dying grass. He lay there for a few seconds, trying to recover from the massive attack. However, as he slowly sat up, he heard a monstrous roar come from within the castle. He turned to look at the crumbling foundation just as a massive beast came crashing through the same wall he had been sent through. It was a massive black boar with tusks the size of a house, and it leaped through the castle and onto the plain he was lying on. The castle, unable to sustain its weight any longer, crumbled behind the gigantic beast. It was the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen; even more frightening than a Basilisk. His heart skipped a beat as the huge swine turned to glare at him. Then it began to shrink until it was Ganondorf once again. Voldemort tried to crawl away as the Gerudo king began to make his way over to him. Ganondorf stopped when he noticed something in the grass. He picked it up and examined it. Voldemort: NO! It was the Elder Wand. Looking at the Deathly Hallow with disgust, Ganondorf grunted, uncaring for the powerful wand, and snapped it in two in his hand. Voldemort: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ganondorf marched over to Voldemort wordlessly and grabbed him by the shoulder. Ganondorf: I've heard quite enough of your pitiful cries, weakling. Hiding behind a twig... You're no dark lord. You're a sniveling buffoon. I'll be courteous and end your pitiful existence now. Ganondorf threw Voldemort, who yelled out in terror, into the air. He followed the screaming wizard and grabbed him by the head. He then began to execute Dark Dive, blasting him with close-range dark electricity. He released the blast and an explosion sent Voldemort away from Ganondorf, tumbling down towards the ground. Just before Voldemort his the ground, Ganondorf teleported to his side and drew his Warlock Blade. He examined it for a moment before drawing back. He thrust the vile blade forward, impaling Voldemort through the chest. Voldemort gazed at Ganondorf with fear, looking for any sign of pity on his dark yellow eyes. There was none to be found. Ganondorf kicked Voldemort off of his sword and into the air. Ganondorf then sheathed the Warlock Blade and rushed forward with one last Flame Choke. He grabbed Voldemort and held him up high by the throat, holding on tightly. Ganondorf blasted, his tight grip on Voldemort's throat causing his head to detach from the rest of his body, which crumpled to the ground. Blood began to flow from Voldemort's head, and Ganondorf tossed it over his shoulder and stared solemnly at the ruins of his castle. Ganondorf: There is but one true Dark Lord. K.O.! Boomstick: My God... Wiz: This match-up was a closer one than you might think. Voldemort may not have been nearly as powerful as Ganondorf, but his powerful spells and magic were able to take the Gerudo King by surprise at first. Boomstick: But once Ganondorf caught on to Riddle's act, he stood little chance in the grand scheme of things. Not even his Dark Arts mastery could do much to help him. Wiz: However, the final decision of this battle rests on one important, burning question: Could the Triforce of Power protect Ganondorf from the Avada Kedavra? Boomstick: After we did some more soul-destroying research, we found the answer to be a definite yes. The Triforce of Power has been enough to keep Ganondorf coming back for generations after being slain by Link and Zelda, and it has protected him from attacks that would have easily killed any other person multiple times over, meaning that the instant murder spell could, with great focus, be cancelled out by the Triforce. Wiz: Not to mention that the other two Unforgivable Curses still would have been useless against him. Cruciatus was nullified by the Triforce of Power, and Imperio can be resisted by targets who have a strong will, and Ganondorf definitely fits the bill for that. Factoring in all of these resistances the Triforce of Power bestowed meant that once Ganondorf got in close, Voldemort was a goner. Boomstick: Overall, Voldy's reliance on his magic SPELLed his downfall. Wiz: The winner is Ganondorf. Who were you rooting for? The Ganon Cannon Voldy-Poldy Neither Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Legend of Zelda vs Harry Potter themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015